


To The Man

by ravioleeheicho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: I said you're cute.





	To The Man

To the man I have admired in the hallways. To the man who caught my attention the first time he appeared in my eyes. To the man who made me feel the burning itch on my back growing and growing while going up my nape leaving red marks. To the man who gave reason to my whole last two years in Highschool. To the man they said I'm too obsessed and infatuated with. To the man named  _Robine._

 

To Robine, whom I have always admired starting from his posture when he walked inside my classroom shyly approaching other officers while clutching the straps of his bag. And no, it's not that his bag is designed Attack On Titan or It's not that he managed to look good even though he wears glasses ( not trying to offend those who wear glasses cause I wear too ) And no, it's not that because he's tall and stood out most of the time. It's those times where we would-- I would, rather, see him wondering in the halls with his chin up while animately talking to his friends in hush voice and slow walks. It's those times where I'll see him sitting in one of the beaten up chair in the cafeteria eating his noodles with fogged up glasses. It's those times where I would see him resting at the corner of the 8th floor gym fussing over his phone other than those times where he would dance stupidly. It's his peculiar way of sitting every monday with his head tilted on one side with his fixated face. To tell you, I don't really have that much luck on seeing him everyday. But there's a force where It would bring me near him everytime I feel dejected and drowned in my own thoughts and sometimes he's the sun purging my impending distress. A riveting man. I don't want to prolong this where you would be bored of many of my anecdotes but here is one: We we're riding the same vehicle that day and to my unknown luck, I was dumbfounded sitting beside him. Our legs touching with our jogging pants being the only hindrance between our skin. Ofcourse, my body went frozen and my head wasn't thinking straight. That's stupid yeah? I felt a familiar buzz in my chest and trumming of my heart telling me "YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO HIM LUCKY THOT" and yes, because I was clearly fazed I thought there would be something. Okay enough of that. So after new year, to my great shock, he was with another girl. I felt the familiar breeze in my body. And yes, my mind went blank again. 

 

To the man I have first admired in my classroom. To the man I admire every break and lunch. To the man I ogled in the cafeteria with his back or side facing me.To the man who eats with fogged up glasses blocking most of his view. To the man who made me climbed all six floors just to catch a glimpse of him.To the man who made me experience those  _Lord, even just for a minute or even for 10 seconds or 5 seconds even 7 milliseconds. Lord, please let me see him._  To the man I have always waited for. To the man who made me feel the tingling sensations. To the man who made me typed out all this. To the man I can't call  _my man._ To the man named Robine,  _Thank You._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone who made me feel like there's a man.
> 
> Listen to Perfectly Perfect By Simple Plan after reading this.


End file.
